Zor Aşk
by austenviolet
Summary: Savaş bitti, Voldemort öldü ve sihir dünyası huzura kavuştu. Şimdi sıra, yaraları sarmakta.
1. Chapter 1

BÖLÜM 1:HOGWARTS'A DÖNÜŞ

"Harry, Ron kalkın artık!"

Mrs. Weasley'nin sabrı taşmış sesi-ki birini yirminci uyandırma girişimi için yine de iyi sayılırdı- Kovuk'un mutfağından beşinci kattaki yatak odasına kadar yükseldi, odadaki iki yataktan birinde uyuyan Harry Potter, isteksizce gözlerini araladı. Gece bir yığın mektuba cevap yazmakla boğuştuğu için çok geç saatte uykuya dalabilmişti ancak, bu yüzden de uykusunu alamamıştı; ama o gün günlerden ne olduğunu hatırlayınca birden açılıverdi.

"Hey Ron, uyan, Hogwarts'a gidiyoruz!" dedi yorganı üzerinden atıp kalkarken. Komodinden gözlüğünü alıp taktı, sonra Ron'un hâlâ horladığını fark edince iç geçirip en yakın arkadaşının başına dikildi.

"Ron, Ron uyan geç kalacağız." dedi omzundan dürtükleyerek. Ron şöyle bir omzunu kıpırdattı, sonra öbür tarafa dönüp ağzı biraz açık uyumaya devam etti.

"Pekâlâ, sen kaşındın." dedi Harry alçak sesle. Yüzünde muzip bir gülümsemeyle asasını eline aldı.

"Aguamenti."

Asasının ucundan bol miktarda su fışkırdı, yüzü gözü sırılsıklam olan Ron, birden uyanıp ağzından su, tükürük ve bol bol küfür saçarak fırladı. Harry kahkahalara boğuldu.

"Ah Harry, senin derdin ne? diye sordu kızgın kızgın. Bir taraftan da kulağına kaçan sular çıksın diye başını ıslak köpek gibi sağa sola sallıyordu. Sıçrayan sulardan birazı Harry'e de isabet edince Harry hâlâ gülerek geri çekildi.

"Günaydın millet…"

"Şampuanı unutmuşsun Ronald…"

İkizler, Fred ve George, Ron'un ıslak haline sırıtarak içeri girdiler. Ron, Mrs. Weasley'nin duysa dilini damağına yapıştırmasına neden olacak bir küfür mırıldandı. İkizler sadece güldüler.

"Niye geldiniz ki siz?"diye homurdandı Ron. "O dükkânda yatmıyor muydunuz?"

Fred fiyakalı bir şekilde besbelli yeni olan ceketinin yakasını düzeltti.

"Haklısın küçük kardeş, ama inan ki eve seni uyandırmak için gelmedik."

"Evet, tek amacımız seni uyandırmadan kulaklarını filkulağına dönüştürmekti."

"Aman ne komik!"dedi Ron. Yorganı itip açarken homurdanmaya devam ediyordu.

"Hâlini hiç beğenmiyorum, Ronnie."dedi George yapmacık bir ciddiyetle başını iki yana sallayarak. "Her neyse, Harry, annem aşağıda orta çaplı bir kriz geçiriyor ve siz ikiniz biraz daha geç kalırsanız kahvaltıda sizi kızartacakmış gibi bir hali var."

"O yüzden çabuk olun; çünkü eminim tadınız iğrençtir…"diye ekledi Fred.

"Aman bu ikisi…"dedi Ron, ikizler gürültülü bir şaklamayla buharlaşırken.

"Hadi çabuk ol Ron, geç kalma…"dedi Harry. İkizler Ron'u oyalarken üstünü değiştirmişti ve Ron onu ıslatarak uyandırdığı için söylenmeye başlamadan önce alelacele sıvıştı.

"Hey, dur kaçma!"

Ron arkasından bağırırken merdivenleri çoktan yarılamıştı bile.

_1 Ay Önce_

"_Şaka ediyor olmalı…"_

"_Olamaz…"_

"_Ah, harika!" _

_Harry, Ron ve Hermione, Kovuk'un mutfak penceresinin önünde duruyor, şaşkınlıkla ellerindeki mektuplara bakıyorlardı. Ron başını mektuptan kaldırıp ağzı açık bir şekilde öbürlerine baktı._

"_Okula dönmemizi mi istiyor yani?"dedi Harry şaşkınlıkla. "Onca şeyden sonra?"_

"_Şaka ediyor olmalı…"diye tekrarladı Ron dalgın dalgın. "Ya da Dumbledore'un ruhu içine kaçtı belki, ya da sonunda kafayı sıyırdı, ya da…"_

"_Ron, kes şunu!"dedi Hermione. "McGonagall'ın gayet ciddi olduğunu sen de biliyorsun…"_

"_Hogwarts'a dönemeyiz…"dedi Ron. "Hadi ama yapmayın, okul, bizim için çoktan bitti. Ne yani onca şeyden sonra sandığımızı, eşyalarımızı alıp trene binerek Hogwarts'a mı döneceğiz? Çoluk çocukla birlikte…"_

"_Sadece bizi davet ettiğini sanmıyorum…"diye mırıldandı Hermione. "Geçen yıl bizim dönemin büyük kısmı okulda değildi, olanlar da bir şey öğrenemedi. Bence bu, kabul eden herkes için geçen yılı telafi fırsatı."_

_Ron onu şüpheyle süzdü. _

"_Gideceğini söylemeyeceksin, değil mi Hermione?"_

"_Evet, gideceğim."dedi Hermione._

"_Hayır, gitmeyeceksin."dedi Ron öfkeyle._

"_Evet, gideceğim."diye tekrarladı Hermione sakin sakin. "ve sen de geleceksin Ronald Weasley, çünkü hâlâ seherbaz olmak istiyorsan eğer, o diplomaya ihtiyacın olacak"_

_Ron bunun karşılığında diyecek bir şey bulamayınca Harry'ye döndü:_

"_Ya sen, Harry? Ne de olsa…" Hermione'ye pis bir bakış attı. "…´senin´ seherbaz olmak için o diplomaya ihtiyacın yok."_

" _Sanırım ben de döneceğim, Ron."dedi Harry ağır ağır. Hâlâ elindeki mektuba bakıyordu, böyle bir şey aklına hiç gelmemişti ama Hogwarts'a bir kez daha dönmenin düşüncesi bile içini ısıtmaya yetiyordu. "Bütün bu olanlardan sonra, kendimizi toparlamak ve dinlenmek için süreye ihtiyacımız var. Ve bunu da en iyi Hogwarts'ta yapabiliriz. Hiçbir şey düşünmemek iyi gelecek, en azından bir yıl daha…"_

"_Bir yıl ´daha´ mı?" dedi Ron sinirli sinirli gülerek. "Daha önce kaç yıl bir şey düşünmek zorunda kalmamıştın?"_

_Üçü de güldü. Mutfak onların kahkahalarıyla ısınıvermişti birden. Harry en iyi arkadaşlarıyla beraber gülerken içindeki coşkuyu zapt edemiyordu. Hogwarts'a gidiyorlardı, tekrar… "Eve dönüyoruz."diye düşündü Harry içi sıcacık olurken. Ve nihayet, genç olmanın tadını çıkaracakları huzurlu bir yıl onları bekliyordu..._

_Yani en azından, Harry öyle umuyordu._


	2. Bölüm 2:Bazı Şeyler Değişir

BÖLÜM 2: BAZI ŞEYLER DEĞİŞMEZ… (BAZILARI DEĞİŞİR.)

Harry, Peron Dokuz Üç Çeyrek'te koşturan telaşlı kalabalığı ve dumanı tüten kırmızı Hogwarts Ekspresi'ni gördüğünde, bazı şeylerin _hiç_ değişmeyeceğini düşündü. İçinde beliren onca belirsizliğe, şüpheye ve tereddüde rağmen, Hogwarts'a dönecek olmanın ona verdiği müthiş heyecan gibi… Mrs. Weasley'nin hepsini telaşla acele ettirmesi gibi… Ya da, insanların sürekli ona baktığı gerçeği gibi.

Peron Dokuz Üç Çeyrek'teki hemen herkes, o geçerken başlarını çevirip baktılar, pek çok tanıdık tanımadık yüz ona selam verdi, bazı küçük çocuklar elleriyle açıkça onu işaret edip anne babalarının ellerini çekiştirdiler. Trenin penceresine bir sürü insanın yüzü yapıştı ve hepsi hayranlıkla Harry'ye bakıyor gibiydiler.

"Hey Tanrım."diye mırıldandı Ron sandığını trenin kapısından yüklerken. "Artık alışmış olmalarını beklersin, değil mi?"

"Sanırım artık Harry'nin alışması gerekiyor."dedi Hermione sırıtarak. Başını çevirip kırmızı bir suratla arkasından gelen Harry'ye baktı. "Cidden, hâlâ kızardığına inanamıyorum Harry."

"Hey, onu rahat bırak."dedi Ginny gülerek, Harry'nin koluna girip yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. Hermione gözlerini devirip Ron'un arkasından trene bindi.

Trenin içinde boş kompartıman arayarak ilerlerken herkes onları izliyordu ve şanslarına, trenin ortalarına kadar boş kompartıman bulamadılar.

"Oh, nihayet!"dedi Hermione, buldukları ilk boş kompartımana dalarak. Ron'un yardımıyla sandığını rafa yükleyip cam kenarına oturdu. Aynı anda da tren harekete geçti.

"Tuhaf, değil mi?"dedi hepsi yerlerine oturunca. Dalgın dalgın pencereden dışarıyı izliyordu. "Yani, Hogwarts'a dönüyor olmak?"

"Evet, tuhaf."dedi Harry. "Bunca şeyden sonra… " Sesi cılızlaşıp kayboldu, onca acısı, kaybı ve gözyaşıyla koca bir savaşın hatırası boğdu kelimelerini. Açıkçası Harry'nin bir yanı Hogwarts'a dönmeyi, yuvasına kavuşmayı delicesine isterken; bir yanı orada bulacaklarından, hatırlayacaklarından ölesiye korkuyordu. Harry diğerlerinin de benzer şeyler hissettiğini biliyordu, bu yüzden Ron son güne kadar ikide bir kararından caymış, Hermione dalıp dalıp gitmişti. Tam kompartıman sessizliğe bürünmüştü ki, kapının açılmasıyla bu hava dağıldı.

"Selam millet."

"Merhaba çocuklar…"

"Vay canına Neville, sen de mi buradasın?"diye haykırdı Ron. Yüzünde koca bir gülümsemeyle ona yer açtı. Harry onun arkasından giren kıza gülümsedi:

"Selam, Luna."

İkisi de neşeli selamlaşmanın ardından oturdular, sonra Neville yüzünde mutlu bir gülümsemeyle konuştu:

"Sizinle yeniden bir arada olabileceğimi hiç düşünmezdim. Ne harika, değil mi? Tıpkı eskisi gibi, yine bir aradayız ve yine Hogwarts'tayız."

"Evet, harika."dedi Ron. "Seni göreceğimizi tahmin etmemiştim, sonuçta, geçen sene buradaydın ya. Ama yanlış anlama ha, sevinmediğimden değil…"

"McGonagall geçen yıl son sınıfta olan herkesi yeniden çağırmış duyduğum kadarıyla."dedi Neville. "Sanırım geçen yılki eğitimin eğitimden sayılamayacağını düşünüyor ki haksız da sayılmaz, değil mi?"

"Herkesi derken… "diye başladı Hermione, kuşkuyla Neville'e bakarak; ama cümlesini tamamlamadan açılan kapı, soracağı soruyu cevapladı.

Harry, arkasında Gregory Goyle'la kompartıman kapısında durup onlara bakan Draco Malfoy'u gördüğünde, bazı şeylerin _kesinlikle_ değişmediğini düşündü. Bu sahneyi daha önce tam altı defa görmüştü çünkü. Ama tabi, bu sefer eksik olan bir şey vardı, daha doğrusu biri. Vincent Crabbe'nin yokluğu, Malfoy'a bakınca hemen göze çarpıyordu. Harry bu gerçek karşısında elinde olmadan içinin burulduğunu hissetti.

"Ne var?"diye yapıştırdı Ron, Harry bir şey diyemeden. Herkes gözünü dikmiş soğuk soğuk Malfoy'a bakıyordu. Harry de ne istediğini sorarcasına Malfoy'a baktı.

"N'oldu Malfoy?" dedi buz gibi bir sesle.

"Ben… "

Malfoy huzursuzca kompartımana göz gezdirdi, sonra gözlerini Harry'ye dikti. Konuştuğunda, sesindeki eski kibrin yerinde yeller estiğini gördüler.

"Teşekkür ederim, Potter," dedi kısık sesle. "beni Azkaban'dan kurtardığın için."

Sonra da arkasında altı çift şaşkın göz bırakarak kompartımandan çıkıp gitti.

"Bu da neydi böyle?"diye sordu Hermione ilk şaşkınlığını atlatınca.

"Vay canına, Harry."dedi Neville. "Draco Malfoy sana teşekkür etti. Bu tarihi bir şey olmalı…"

"Belki de kafasına bir şey düşmüştür."diye fikir yürüttü Ron.

"Sanmam… "dedi Harry ağır ağır. "Bence bana borçlu kalmaktansa, teşekkür etmenin Malfoy gururunu daha az zedeleyeceğini düşündü."

Bu söze hepsi güldüler; bir Malfoy için, gurur her şey demekti.

Harry, diğerleri başka konularda konuşup gülüşürken, pencereye başını yaslayıp dışarıya baktı ve düşündü. Ağustos ayındaki duruşmada verdiği ifade ile Malfoyları Azkaban'a gitmekten kurtarmıştı; Voldemort'a öldüğünü söyleyip hayatını kurtaran Narcissa Malfoy için yapmıştı bunu. Harry'nin, Malfoylar'ın savaşta onlara yardımlarının dokunduğunu söylemesi üzerine, Malfoylar pek çok şart ve sıkı güvenlik tedbirleriyle de olsa salıverilmişlerdi. Ama Harry, Malfoy'un kompartımana kadar gelip bunun için teşekkür edeceğini düşünmemişti hiç. Bunu, onun karşısında borçlu kalıp ezilmek istememesiyle açıklayabilirdi; ama Harry asıl sebebin başka olduğunu biliyordu. "Büyüdük."diye düşündü yüzünü soğuk cama yaslarken. Bu kompartımandaki altı kişinin hiçbirinin, Hogwarts'a ilk geldikleri zamanki hâlleriyle ilgileri kalmamıştı. Hem ruhen, hem fiziken değişmişti hepsi; aynı şey, Draco Malfoy için de geçerliydi pekâlâ. Harry savaşın ondan da pek çok şeyi, örneğin en yakın arkadaşlarından birini götürdüğünü biliyordu ve Voldemort'tan nasıl korktuğunu kendi gözleriyle görmüştü. Yaşadığı ve şahit olduğu onca şey, diğerleri gibi onu da olgunlaştırmış olmalıydı.

"Harry, burada mısın?"

"Hımpf, ne? Ah, pardon, dalmışım Hermione."

"Bir şey mi oldu Harry?"diye sordu Ginny. Endişeyle ona hafifçe yaklaştı.

"Hayır, sadece düşünüyordum."dedi Harry. "Bu trene ilk bindiğimizden beri onca şey değişti ki…"

"Evet, öyle…"dedi Ron gözleri dalarak. Yavaş yavaş yüzüne koca bir sırıtma yerleşti. "Hermione'ye amma sinir olmuştuk, hatırlıyor musun?"

Ron bunu hatırlayıp hülyalı hülyalı sırıtırken, Hermione kaşlarını çattı, Harry'se gülümsedi.

"Üstümüzü değiştirsek iyi olur."dedi Ginny ayağa kalkıp pencereden dışarı bakarak.

Harry iç çekip onayladı. Sandığından cüppesini almak için uzanırken, "Bazı şeyler hiç değişmeyecek,"diye düşündü. "ama umarım bazıları değişmiştir."


End file.
